


You Want Some Fucking Salt?

by MattedZamo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattedZamo/pseuds/MattedZamo
Summary: Katya being the perfect stranger that she is, gives waitress Trixie the most perfect fucking of her life.





	You Want Some Fucking Salt?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Y'all wanted some Trixya mildly dubious consent smut? Cause here it is! 
> 
> Title taken from the wonderful Tracy Martel asking this to Katya from some episode of _Unhhh_
> 
> I'm on the app again (cause I'm not in my home state) so my Tumblr is ladynelsy if you're interested in stopping by! 
> 
> Also there's a lot more cursing in this than usual so if you're not in the mood for more than 5 curse words in a fic, I suggest you back track now. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Trixie was fucking exhausted.  
  
And she gave zero shits as to who knew.  
  
It was hour 8 of her shift, and because fucking Pearl decided smoking and sexing were more important than her job, Trixie still had 3 more hours of the bullshit.  
  
But at least it was 9 pm and not that people were in the small diner she worked at.  
  
It was a small perk of working at such a small diner, in the middle of an old route, in the back section of the woods. Not quite civilization, not complete bango country. A perfect mix of the two.  
  
Her waitress outfit was stained with coffee, powered sugar, flour, and snot from the four year old brat that had terrorized her six tabled section five hours ago. Her feet hurt so bad, it was Saturday, and every Saturday, as a way to promote sales, the diner ran half off any and all food items from 2-6 pm.  
  
The diner was pretty much deserted, save from the tipsy couple in Jinx's section that seemed more into eating each other's faces than the burgers in front of them. Whatever, as long as they tipped well, Trixie didn't care if they even started to fuck on top of the table.  
  
She slipped into the kitchen where DeLa was busying herself with...Trixie wasn't even sure. She just wanted some Red Bull that they had stashed in the back for nights like these. She stole a moment for herself after popping the tab of the can open, sitting on the small stool by the small fridge.  
  
She was deep in her daydream of someone rubbing her feet in a nice comfy bed when Jinx interuppted her saying that a customer had came in.  
  
"Can't you fucking handle it?"  
  
Jinx shrugged "She's in your section. Sorry."  
  
Trixie groaned knowing Jinx was doing this on purpose. Ever since Jinx had admitted that she lost her virginity in the bed of her ex boyfriends trunk out by the swamp, Trixie started calling her Swamppuss; this had to be her payback.  
  
She smooths down a few wrinkles in her stupid mid length dress, hating that she didn't do laundry to wear her pants instead. She checks that her notepad, pen, and straws are in their pockets and pulls her hair out of its loose ponytail and into a tight bun. She knows it's bad for her hairline, but it causes a dull headache that helps light a fire under her ass to get this person the fuck out of her hair.  
  
She leaves the kitchen with a glass of ice water in her hand and small smile in her face, the thought of her bed and not having to do this for the next two days helping the smile stay put.  
  
She aproached the woman, who had long wavy dirty blonde hair that almost hit her ass. That was all Trixie pretty much paid attention to as she went into her waitress mode while she put the water in front of the woman. She saw the outline of the woman, not bothering to register the facial features; having worked there for almost four years, she knew that people just passed by, very few came back.  
  
"Hi, good evening, thank you for joining us for dinner here at Feathers, my name is Trixie and I'll be your server for the evening. Are you ready to order?" Trixie rattled off her piece, keeping her eyes trained to her notepad.  
  
"Yeah," a softly husky voice responded, "you as an appetizer and some cheese fries as the main course. Maybe a cherry cola on the side?"  
  
Trixie fought off the response to roll her eyes and pull a face. Many men and few women tried that shit with her, and she would play along sometimes, even going as far as leaving the number to her burner phone if she really needed tips. But she wanted to go _home_ and had no patience.  
  
"Well sorry there doll but cannibalism isn't really in style around here and as you can read, I'm not on the menu."  
  
"You're right about one thing, you certainly are a doll."  
  
Trixie fully rolled her eyes, "I'll go get your cheese fries now." She dropped her artificial customer service voice for her normal voice adding a hint of annoyance to let the dirty blonde know that Trixie wasn't here for her shit.  
  
She went to the kitchen and told DeLa the order, a got some cherry cola in a glass. When she returned to the seating area, the couple was gone, their money left on the table along with most of their food and so was the woman. Her glass was gone too. "Are you fucking kid-?" Trixie stopped herself short when she went to the table and saw the woman had left a note behind. _Hey, not gone, out for smoke, glass is safe with me :)._  
  
Trixie put her drink down with a new straw next to it and went back to the kitchen for the woman's food. Jinx wasn't anywhere to be found, and Trixie was going to make a joke about her probably in another swamp, but DeLa always got defensive when it came to jokes about Jinx so she kept to herself.  
  
Her cheese fries were done and Trixie picked them up, the parchment crinkling against her thumb where it was tucked into the plastic basket. She went to the dining area where the woman sat. She placed the basket in front of her, "Here you are, an order of cheese fries."  
  
The woman looked at the basket like she didn't even know that's what she had ordered. Trixie prayed she wasn't tweaked on something and tripping balls at the moment, she couldn't handle another high person.  
  
"I need salt."  
  
" _Salt?_ "  
  
"Yeah. Salt."  
  
Trixie turned on her heel to head back to the kitchen, mumbling "Oh I'll give you some fucking salt alright."  
  
She returned with some salt packets, not bothering to give her one of the freshly filled salt shakers. "Here you go, enjoy...the rest of your meal." _She's almost half way done!_  
  
She knew she was cranky and needed to cool off, so she went to get her phone and ear buds and stepped out to the back to cool down.  
  
She put on her playlist of classical music that usually helped soothe her during times like these. _Fur Elise_ rang in her ears, and she turned up the volume, letting the sounds of piano wash over some of the stress in her body. With her back against the wall, under the blown out light, she relaxed her breathing, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
She supposed that's how she was able to miss the dirty blonde woman creep up on her.  
  
She felt hands push her shoulders more into the wall, shock restricting her voice, but her body responded for her and pushed back. She didn't have time to recover before the woman pushed her whole body up against Trixie, effectively pushing air out of her lungs.  
  
"You know, you were a bit rude back there," her hand crept up Trixie's thigh, her soft fingers dancing across her overheated skin, feeling so damn good "I don't think I appreciated that."  
  
"And _this_ is how you show that? Assaulting women?" Trixie bit back. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, for all she knew and with all her luck in the world, this woman could have serious issues and kill her for the hell of it. Or, something else could come from this. Hopefully her.  
  
The womans fingers stopped close to Trixies hip, so close to Trixie's hip huggers. "Push me off then, tell me you don't want this," her fingers trailed more upwards as she finished off her speech "say 'Katya, no, don't, stop', but fair warning, you have about a 5 second window to tell me to stop."  
  
Trixie kept her mouth shut as she stared into Katya's eyes.  
  
_"Go on."_ She breathed.  
  
Katya's fingers dipped into the crotch area of Trixie's panties and Trixie wouldn't be surprised if she was wet, what could she say? She liked rough shit. Her greatest fantasies involved a scenario like this, being taken advantage of. She felt her fingers play with the hair on her lips.  
  
"Bush woman, huh?" Katya said with a distant playfulness in her voice.  
  
"If you're only here to taunt me and not fuck me like you insinuated, then get the fuck off of me Katya." Trixie spat.  
  
Katya huffed out _fucking brat_ turning her around so Trixie's front was pushed up on the wall. She turned her head, not feeling the fantasy of making out with the wall for the duration of whatever was gonna happen back there. Ideas swam in her head of what could happen, rejecting the idea of just being plain murdered. But she didn't much time to think before Katya got to work.  
  
She smacked the shit out of Trixie's right ass cheek, repeating the same gesture with just as much force on the left. It was the kind of hit where you just let go, the frustrations from days prior that built up finally being released. It hurt so fucking bad but felt so good; a new focus point than her achy feet, her throbbing headache, her speeding heart beat, her need to be fucking _filled_.  
  
Katya layed half on top of Trixie's back and carefully took out her bun, lightly rubbing her sore scalp. Trixie tilted her head back, practically purring at the soothing gesture. But of course Katya had other plans because that was just Trixie's fucking luck.  
  
"Fuck! Ow you bitch!" She screamed as Katya yanked her hair, forcing Trixie to arch her back to relieve some of the quickly mounting pressure.  
  
Her hands placed firmly against the wall, she felt Katya's hand dance around her lips, her legs beginning to tremble with anticipation. She wondered how far Katya was willing to go, just how much Trixie was going to get pushed tonight. She wished she would've met with her sooner, to set the scene, but maybe the authentic thing wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Her panties were being pulled down and she knew her window was closing "Katya I- _oh god_ "  
  
A finger, swift, skillful and long was in her and she didn't feel an ounce of shame by pushing her ass back, hoping Katya would get the hint and give her more.  
  
And more she got.  
  
Her moans got louder as Katya added one more finger and then another. Her clit was throbbing and she knew it had yo have been swollen, aching to be touched. But Katya's hand was still deep in her hair, her back still a perfect arch. Three fingers was always her limit, the burn usually to intense to handle. But tonight she welcomed the burn, her G-spot helping ease it into pleasurable pain. She kept throwing her ass back onto Katya's working hand, chasing her orgasm like it was the last of her life.  
  
Katya pulled her back so she was more upright, kicking her legs further apart, and Trixie kept her arms out in front of her, hoping her body would react as quick as earlier when Katya first pushed her. Katya pumped into her erratically, fucking her senseless the way she loved getting fucked with her past partners. She wanted to say something, _anything_ snarky, to let Katya know she had successfully blasted her walls down and sat her small ass down on Trixie's throne.  
  
But she had nothing except gasps and "ah, ah, ah" repeatedly.  
  
She found she didn't mind it as much as she should.  
  
"Look at you, taking this down like I knew you would. Getting fucked the way you deserve to be fucked; hard, rough, without consideration...You like being used like this don't you _Trixie_?"  
  
" _Oh my fuck Katya!_ " Was all she could scream in response as her orgasm made her jerk forward and some fluids ran out of her, her pussy clenching around Katya's fingers still wiggling inside her.  
  
Aftershocks ran through her and Katya finally released her hair and she bent forward, fighting to catch her breath, hoping her heart wouldn't stop after suck fast fucking and chugging a Red Bull 20? 30? minutes ago.  
  
She grew empty, a groan effortlessly leaving her as Katya redacted her fingers, a sigh leaving her lips as her panties were put back in place, her teeth sucked in as she felt the uncomfortable wetness there.  
  
She got fucked and now she was fucked.  
  
-  
  
DeLa heard the screams of pleasure and made Trixie go home, which didn't bother her, maybe now she would finally get the guts to make a move on Jinkx, they're constant pining driving her closer to the edge of a cliff every day.  
  
She caught a ride with Katya, fully not caring and highly appreciative of a ride home, instead of bearing the 20 minute walk home. The ride was only 5 minutes, each bump making her sore vagina remind her of what she happily endured.  
  
They were in front of her house, the porch light on, like it stayed every time she had to work past dark.  
  
"So uh-" Katya started, the hand that was on Trixie's knee suddenly twitching.  
  
Trixie gently grabbed it, wrapping her fingers around Katya's palm, her four fingers pressing into the dry flesh there. "We exchanged numbers, let me heal up and then maybe I'll let you take me out."  
  
Katya's playfulness returned "Oh now you want control?"  
  
"You either let me have control outside of fucking or I won't let you have my ass ever again."  
  
"Fine, bossy." Katya laughed.  
  
"Damn right." Trixie said as she slid out of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me comments cause they make me happy!
> 
> (It can literally be anything)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! @mattedzamo


End file.
